Hogwarts Mystery:Barnaby Lee Short Story
by kristanella17
Summary: Short story of MC, Sapphire Phillips, a Hufflepuff who attends the Celestial Ball with Barnaby Lee.
1. Chapter 1

"Ismelda, you can't use a love potion on Barnaby. It's wrong. You should want him to love you by his own free will," Sapphire urged. "That potion won't last forever, and there's a chance he might resent you once it wears off," she continued, her eyes focusing on the pink tinted bottle Ismelda held in her hand.

Ismelda's fingers clinched the bottle in her hand as she weighed the pros and cons of her decision. With a defeated sigh, she made her choice.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right, Phillips," Ismelda confessed as her grip on the bottle loosened.

"Whew," the girls heard from around the corner as they turned to find Barnaby approaching them.

"Thanks for talking Ismelda out of using that Love Potion on me, Sapphire," he grinned. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, or at least in the top ten."

Sapphire's cheeks tinted a slight shade of pink at the awkward situation. Barnaby had clearly overheard their conversation concerning the love potion, but yet he didn't seemed to be too bothered by the situation.

"You're always doing nice things for me...and thinking of me...and helping me understand big words," he noted aloud, more to himself rather than either girl in front of him.

"I really like that," he smiled as he looked back to Sapphire, "I really like you..." he finished, smoothly.

Sapphire's heart rate quickened as the already slight flush of her cheeks burned hotter. She never admitted it to anyone, but ever since their first drink together at The Three Broomsticks she had started to develop a soft spot in her heart for the Slytherin boy. He had shared such personal details about his life, and despite how terrible he was treated at home, he still managed to have a big heart.

"Hello? I'm still here," Ismelda fumed, but Barnaby never took his eyes off Sapphire's.

"That's okay, Sapphire. We can continue this another time."

* * *

The next afternoon, Sapphire still had not spoken to Barnaby about the previous day's events. Class had just finished when Ismelda appeared, startling Sapphire in the process.

"Ismelda," Sapphire gasped as she took a slight step back. "I swear, I had no idea that-"

"It's fine, Phillips," Ismelda interrupted, "Barnaby and I spent the entire afternoon talking and I realized you were right. If I would have used that potion on him then he probably wouldn't want anything to do with me after it wore off."

Sapphire released a sigh of relief. "I'm glad," she smiled. Ismelda shrugged.

"Plus, I realized he was too soft for me when he was _showering_ you with compliments," she rolled her eyes. The Hufflepuff shrank back in response causing Ismelda to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"Tell me, Phillips," the Slytherin girl began, a devilish smirk forming across her lips, "do _you_, perhaps, fancy Barnaby?"

Sapphire quickly shifted her line of sight to avoid Ismelda's knowing gaze.

"I...uh...well..." she stammered nervously. The Slytherin's smirk grew into a confident grin.

"That's what I thought. See ya 'round, Phillips. And...thanks," Ismelda mumbled out her last word before turning and making her way out of the classroom.

* * *

That evening at dinner, conversations ran rapid due to Dumbledore's announcement of the Celestial Ball.

"Yes, Mr. Lee?" Dumbledore called from the Headmaster's spot in front of the Great Hall. Sapphire looked across the room to the Slytherin table in time to see Barnaby lower his hand.

"Can I bring a date to the ball? A person, not the fruit," he clarified, causing some students to snicker. A bright smile formed across Dumbledore's face.

"Why, yes. Every student may bring a guest if they so choose." Subconsciously, the corners of Sapphire's lips turned upward at the thought of Barnaby possibly asking her to the ball.

From beside her, Penny squealed with delight, distracting Sapphire from her thoughts.

"Sapphire, do you think I could have a chance at being the head of the decorating committee?" Penny asked hopefully. Sapphire tilted her head to the side and gently rested her hand across Penny's forearm.

"Penny, you can do anything you set your mind to," she answered, truthfully. The smile on Penny's face widened.

"I know how busy you are, but do you think you could help me?" she asked. This had been the happiest Sapphire saw her friend since Beatrice had disappeared into the portrait on the wall. She couldn't let her friend down.

"Of course I'll help you, Penny. This will be the most beautiful ball Hogwarts has ever seen!" she replied confidently.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, am I interrupting something?" Sapphire asked after making her way into the corridor closet to find Andre and Tulip discussing outfits for the ball.

"No, actually you're just in time," Andre informed as he waved Sapphire to come closer.

"I was just critiquing Andre's work on your outfits," Tulip noted. Sapphire raised her eyebrows in surprise. Having spent the majority of her past few days helping Penny decorate the Great Hall, Sapphire had given very little thought to her outfit.

"Outfits? As in, more than one?" she asked in astonishment. Andre smiled proudly. He knew the importance of a good ensemble, and his friend spent so much of her time helping others that he wanted to return the favor.

"Well, I couldn't quite decide on just one, so I decided to give you a few options. They aren't finished yet, though, and I thought I would ask Tulip for her advice," Andre explained.

"Yeah, the outfits are exciting and all, but I'm more interested in who you're going to ask as your guest for the ball, Sapphire," Tulip smiled mischievously. A small tint of pink stained Sapphire's cheeks.

"I haven't given much thought to it, really," Sapphire lied, trying her best to remain nonchalant. Well, it wasn't a _total_ lie, at least. She had been so busy, the worries of finding a date did slip her mind for the most part.

"You mean you haven't asked anyone yet?" Andre questioned. Sapphire shrugged in response.

"I've been helping Penny with decorations," she confessed before trailing off momentarily, "and I was kind of hoping to be asked, I guess," she finished in a softer tone.

"We could help you with that, you know," Tulip replied, "just tell us who you would want to invite you," she urged curiously.

"Oh, there's no need for that," Sapphire smiled, "Andre is already doing more than enough for me by designing _multiple outfits_, and there's still plenty of time to find a date. I'm in no hurry-"

As Sapphire was finishing up her sentence, Barnaby burst through the door. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sapphire, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed the Slytherin. "I need you to come with me," he requested. Without waiting for a reply, Barnaby reached forward and took Sapphire's hand into his immediately pulling her towards the exit.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder so she could give Andre and Tulip a quick goodbye, but instead, she was met with two knowing grins.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire clung to Barnaby's hand as he quickly pulled her along. It wasn't until they entered the Herbology greenhouse, standing directly in front of Penny and Tonks, did Barnaby release her hand from his grip.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sapphire urgently asked, worried that something terrible had happened. Anxiously, she looked back and forth between her friends as she waited for an answer.

"Oh," Barnaby started, furrowing his brows in confusion as he looked to Sapphire, "did I forget to tell you it was a Decorating Committee emergency?"

"Yes!" Sapphire exclaimed before letting out a breath of relief. "I was worried something terrible had happened to one of you."

"Sorry," Barnaby sheepishly grinned causing Sapphire's tense facial expression to soften into a smile of forgiveness.

"Something bad did happen, Sapphire!" Penny exclaimed causing everyone to direct their attention toward her. "We forgot flowers for the ball! We can't have the a ball without flowers-"

"I mean, we could," Tonks mumbled, generating a nasty glare from the blonde Hufflepuff standing next to her.

"We can't," Penny immediately countered, "Balls _always_ have floral decorations, no matter the theme, and I don't want to be a failure at being Head of the Decorating Committee," she finished in an already defeated manner.

"Penny, it's ok," Sapphire began, "we still have plenty of time before the ball. If we all pitch in we can get enough flowers picked for the decorations," she encouraged.

"Great idea! Let's start picking. I would really like a buccaneer!" Barnaby excitedly declared. Sapphire covered her mouth to stifle a laugh at his incorrect usage of the word.

"I think you mean a '_boutonniere_,'" she corrected with a giggle, unable to hide her amusement any longer. The sound of Sapphire's laughter made Barnaby's smile only grow, and the two bystanding Hufflepuffs took notice.

"Well, let's get to work. These flowers aren't going to pick themselves," Tonks said as she reached over to take Sapphire by them arm.

"You're right. Sapphire and Tonks, you two pick on that side of the greenhouse," Penny instructed as she pointed in the opposite direction of where they were currently standing, "and Barnaby and I will work over here. Once we're done, we'll combine our efforts."

* * *

"So, Sapphire," Tonks casually began, "have you managed to snag yourself a date to the ball yet?" The metamorphmagus asked her question without removing her gaze from the flowers in front of her. Although her tone of voice remained impassive, the slight tug at her lips suggested she was slightly entertained by the topic.

"Why is everyone so curious if I have a date yet?" Sapphire retorted as she stopped what she was doing so she could turn to face her housemate. "What about you, Tonks? Who are you going to ask?" she challenged. Tonks laughed in response.

"I've decided not to take a date, but just incase _you're_ searching, I happen to know a certain Slytherin boy who still remains dateless; and not to mention, said boy keeps sneaking glances over here to look at you," the pink haired girl playfully grinned as her eyes traveled toward the other side of the room.

Sapphire turned her head to glance over at Barnaby who was currently plucking the higher growing flowers Penny couldn't reach. Sapphire softly smiled at the kind gesture before turning back to find Tonks staring at her with a wide grin plastered across her face.

"Just ask him already," she urged only to be loudly shushed by her flustered friend. Both Penny and Barnaby turned in the girls' direction. Sapphire quickly forced an exaggerated, gleeful grin as she waved to her friends. Beside her, Tonks snickered and returned to gathering flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire nervously walked out into the courtyard to find Barnaby sitting alone on the edge of the fountain wearing a forlorn look upon his face. He quickly stood up when he saw the Hufflepuff girl approach him.

"I've botched something up, haven't I?" he asked sadly, lowering his gaze in shame. Sapphire narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she replied. Barnaby slightly looked back up, surprised by the question.

"Bill said you needed to see me as soon as possible. Usually when someone wants to see me so quickly it means I've botched up...or they want my help moving something heavy," he explained, lowering his gaze once more. Sapphire's heart clinched for the boy standing in front of her.

"Actually, Barnaby, I wanted to see you about the Celestial Ball. You see, I don't have a date yet-" she confessed, her voice softly trailing off. Barnaby raised his eyes back up again to the girl standing only inches away in front of him.

"Yeah, me neither. And the dance begins soon," he absentmindedly thought aloud. Although he didn't seem to pick up on Sapphire's subtle hint, she was glad his mood began to lighten once he realized she wasn't upset with him.

"Well, I suppose there is a solution," she casually suggested with a bashful smile; the gesture short lived after witnessing no change in Barnaby's still bewildered expression.

"You really think so? I haven't a clue," he admitted. It was now Sapphire's turn to lower her gaze. The longer their conversation continued, the more her confidence wavered. Perhaps she misunderstood his comment from earlier that week concerning his affection. Maybe he simply fancied her as a best mate.

"You don't have a date...nor do I," she softly noted. There was a pause between the two as they stared at one another. Quickly gathering the courage to ask her question, Sapphire opened her mouth to speak.

"I've got it!" Barnaby exclaimed before Sapphire could ask her question. She quickly pressed her lips together with a sharp inhale. "Sapphire, would you like to go to the Celestial Ball with me?" he finished, grinning confidently due to figuring out a possible solution to their dilemma.

Sapphire's face lit from the proposal as a feeling of relief washed over her.

"I'd love to go to the ball with you, Barnaby!" she exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Brilliant!" Barnaby puffed out his chest proudly, "I'm very glad the idea of asking you came to me just now." Sapphire chuckled at his response.

"Me too. I think we'll have a great time together," she replied with a tender smile. A slight blush began to stain the Slytherin boy's neck and cheeks as he crossed his hands in front of his waist in a slightly bashful manner.

"The truth is, you've been my first choice as a date all along, Sapphire," he confessed, causing her heart to skip a beat. "But I couldn't get up the nerve to let you know it."

Sapphire couldn't believe it. She had been so worried about possibly having to ask Barnaby to the ball that she hadn't even considered the fact he could feel the same.

"Well, I'm glad you did," she replied softly, "and I hope you found time to make your buccaneer," she finished with a teasing giggle.

"Oh!" Barnaby exclaimed as a look of sudden realization came over him, "I have to get going. There isn't much time left," the words rushed from his mouth. He then reached forward and took hold of one of Sapphire's hands, "but I promise, Sapphire, I'll be the best date of the evening for you," he finished with an sincere smile.

Sapphire looked down at their joined hands before giving Barnaby's a reassuring squeeze. She looked back up to find him staring at her. Returning the smile, she leaned forward to place a short, sweet kiss upon his cheek.

"I'll see you there," she quietly said as she pulled away, only causing the Slytherin boy's cheeks to burn a deeper red. Sapphire chuckled at his expression. She had never seen the tough boy standing in front of her look so nervous.

"I," Barnaby paused to clear his throat, hoping to somewhat regain his composure. "I'll see you later. Bye, Sapphire," he finished. With one last shared, excited grin the two set out to get ready for the ball.


End file.
